


Ella, Saeko

by weise (japiera)



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Multi, OT3, aiuda, una cosa rara
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-15
Updated: 2020-11-15
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27581969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/japiera/pseuds/weise
Summary: Desconoce lo que es una buena decisión. No sabe qué busca, qué necesita, y no se puede detener. Ella, Saeko, es un torrente, es el universo en expansión, la frialdad de la nieve acumulada la noche anterior.
Relationships: Tanaka Saeko/Tsukishima Akiteru/Udai Tenma
Kudos: 2





	Ella, Saeko

**Author's Note:**

> Esto también corresponde a mi objetivo de "trasladar todas mis historias de ffnet a AO3" because ya no confío para nada en esos servidores y tengo miedo. En realidad, no sé si tenga la fuerza de trasladarlo todo, pero al menos todas las historias de Weise, que son del mismo universo. La versión original se encuentra en este [**link**](https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13488885/1/Ella-Saeko). Cabe señalar de que aún no he logrado terminar esta historia, pero no debería ser demasiado larga... no deberían quedarle demasiados capis...
> 
> (sí, eso siempre se dice, y luego mira cómo crecen las ideas... pero en teoría, este es un fic de pocos capítulos)

Después de lavar más de cien platos en el día, Saeko hinca el codo en el bar y le pide el barman, que también es su jefe, una copa de _sake_. Cuando rememora los puntos importantes de su vida, se pregunta dónde erró. No puede decirse que haya sido una alumna brillante, pero hizo lo mejor que pudo.

Agita el _sake_ al interior de la copa y bebe el contenido de un trago. Ya fuera del local, le escribe a aquel hombre que ve cuando se siente sola. Es un alto ejecutivo que está casado y que ha prometido sacarla de la pobreza. Saeko no es tan ingenua para creer en esas palabras. Le ha obsequiado algunas joyas caras, y ambos desahogan en el otro el cansancio acumulado. Eso es todo.

«¿Qué tal mañana?» responde aquel hombre casi enseguida.

Mañana es imposible —piensa Saeko. Prefiere no presionar. Calienta sus manos desnudas con su aliento y las guarda en los bolsillos hasta la parada de autobús. Ha empezado a nevar, la nieve se arremolina a sus pies. La luz blanca de la parada irradia más frío que calor. Protegida del viento, vuelve a sacar su teléfono y revisa el directorio en busca de un consuelo casual. Se detiene en el nombre de Akiteru.

Akiteru asistió a la misma preparatoria que Saeko, era un año mayor. Por entonces «un año mayor» era una brecha meritoria, y por lo mismo, no se habían cruzado palabras, hasta hace muy poco, cuando se encontraron de casualidad en el campeonato de vóleibol donde jugaban sus hermanos menores. En la fiesta que le siguió tras la victoria del equipo, promovido por el alcohol que bullía en sus venas, el calor del momento, las luces bajas, terminaron la noche besándose en un privado.

En sus días de escolar, Saeko recuerda a varias de sus compañeras suspirando por _Akiteru-senpai_ , porque era alto, de rasgos occidentales y bien parecido. Además, aunque ninguna se había atrevido a hablarle, transmitía un resplandor agradable, ese tipo de persona con una sonrisa dispuesta al final de cada frase, cuyos modales derrochaban gratitud, cuya mirada apaciguaba guerras. Saeko se creyó inmune a sus efectos y se burlaba sin piedad de aquellas chicas con las hormonas en plena en ebullición. Tuvo que comerse sus palabras para el final.

Acaricia con el pulgar la foto del contacto de Akiteru. La risa le brota natural, y reverbera con un sonido similar a la melancolía. No, por supuesto que Akiteru le diría que no. Akiteru no era el tipo de persona que engañaría a su esposa para complacer los caprichos de una veinteañera. Aunque, pensándolo bien, Akiteru tampoco era ese tipo de persona que tendría una esposa, en primer lugar.

Saeko lo supo con solo un vistazo, cuando una amiga se lo señaló a escondidas, durante el inicio de la práctica vespertina del club de voleibol. Al igual que el resto del equipo, Akiteru daba vueltas alrededor de la cancha de fútbol. Había algo en su modo de correr, o en la manera en que se quejaba, no podría precisar. Había _algo_ , simplemente, que se lo gritaba a Saeko.

—¿Ese es el que te gusta? —le preguntó a su amiga, incapaz de mantener a raya su incredulidad—. No tienes ninguna posibilidad.

—No seas cruel. Eso lo sabe cualquiera.

—Quiero decir, que _nadie_ podría tener oportunidad con él, ninguna chica de la escuela.

—Eso también lo sabe cualquiera, está en un nivel superior.

Saeko no insistió más.

Tuvo que ser difícil para Akiteru, reflexiona Saeko, ser miembro de un club deportivo, a una edad en que hierven las hormonas. O quizá formaba parte del club precisamente porque le hervían las hormonas.

Cinco años después, cuando volvieron a reencontrarse, Akiteru no parecía haber cambiado en ese aspecto ni en ninguno, como si los años no le hubiesen pasado por encima. Quizá con el rostro levemente más endurecido, la espalda más ancha y musculosa, se conservaba igual a como lo recordaba. Y, sin embargo, se habían besado en un privado.

Detiene al primer autobús. El reloj marca más de las diez de la noche. Le habría gustado hacer el amor antes de irse a la cama para animar un poco el día que está por acabar. Vuelve a calentar sus dedos con su aliento, y dadas las circunstancias, le escribe a Akiteru de todas maneras, para saber si ha cambiado de opinión.

Akiteru le repite que no podría ir a Tokio, no el primer día de torneo. Haría lo posible por estar presente el segundo día. Si llegaban al tercer día, definitivamente se escabulliría.

«¿Y si el equipo pierde antes de que llegue el tercer día?», le escribe Saeko en respuesta.

«No van a perder. No pienses en esas cosas».

«Akiteru, cuando Karasuno clasificó al campeonato hace cinco años, ¿estuviste allí también?»

«No seas mala. Ya sabes que yo no fui titular».

Saeko se apoya en la ventana y estira sus piernas por los dos asientos.

«Tonto, que eres tonto. Me refiero a si fuiste a verlos de todos modos. Yo sé que muchos del colegio fueron a apoyar. Aunque no hayas sido titular, era tu equipo. Y tú querías a tu equipo ¿cierto que lo querías?».

Puede imaginar a Akiteru riendo al otro lado del teléfono. Está riendo porque se imagina a Saeko haciendo berrinche, con los mofletes inflados, zapateando el suelo. Es un gesto que Saeko se ha asegurado que los hombres recuerden de ella.

«Oye Akiteru, ¿no te da nostalgia?» Se apresura a escribir antes que Akiteru le responda su primera pregunta. La primera pregunta la pone nerviosa.

Es probable que sí le dé, porque es una interrogante amplia. Aunque la primera pregunta la pone nerviosa, quiere acotar la segunda pregunta a si extraña esos días en que se mataba entrenando, y si extraña a sus compañeros del club de vóleibol. Le gustaría acotar la pregunta aún más, a si extraña a algunos de sus compañeros en particular. Y si alguno de esos compañeros podría ser aquel joven a quien llamaban _Pequeño Gigante_.

Tiene el mensaje escrito en su teléfono listo para ser enviado.

Akiteru le responde que sí le da nostalgia, sin explayarse más.

Saeko no envía su mensaje, otra vez.

Husmea a través del cristal empañado. De tener alguna clase de relación con Akiteru, podría simplemente llamarlo. Pasaría de largo su parada, abordaría el tren nocturno hasta Sendai, y Akiteru la recogería en la estación. Estaría esperándola en su sedan, y quizá ni esperarían a llegar a un _love hotel_. En el mismo auto, en el asiento trasero, Saeko le bajaría la bragueta a Akiteru, se dejaría desnudar por esas enormes manos,que imagina callosas y sudadas. Él la tomaría entre sus brazos con una fuerza que no se esperaba, la arrimaría contra la ventana, y ella enrollaría sus piernas lascivas en su tronco. Le diría: «Akiteru, húndete en mí. Húndete en mí lo más profundo que puedas» y dejaría a su cuerpo caliente arder. Que su cuerpo gobernase sobre su cabeza.

Toma la iniciativa nuevamente, le escribe a Akiteru que espera verlo en Tokio. Que ella irá con todo su grupo de _Taiko_ a animar, y quiere que Akiteru la vea con ese atuendo.

«Te voy a encantar» le escribe, acompañado de un corazón.

Sabe que Akiteru no interpretará ese corazón de ninguna otra manera. Y, aunque no le corresponde, le molesta que Akiteru no interprete sus corazones ni quiera acostarse con ella. Se cruza de brazos y extiende las piernas hasta el respaldo del asiento delantero. Últimamente pareciera que nadie quisiera compartir cama con Saeko. Cierra los ojos. Puede recordar los labios calientes de humedad de Akiteru sobre los suyos.

Quizá fue eso. Quizá a Akiteru no le gustaron los labios de Saeko.

«Te voy a encantar tanto que te vas a arrepentir de no haber continuado» escribe en su teléfono. Borra. Escribe otro mensaje más explícito. También lo borra. Se muerde el dedo. Akiteru está allí, al otro lado, _En Línea_. En una línea paralela, corriendo su propia maratón, eternamente ajeno al torbellino de sentimientos de Saeko.

«Ya me gustas, Saeko-chan. ¿No sabías?»

Saeko cree ser víctima de un infarto. Akiteru, _En Línea_ , sigue escribiendo. Pero parece que, como Saeko, le gobierna la duda, y qué escribe y reescribe, extendiendo un silencio que los incendia a ambos.

¿Cómo debería interpretar aquello? Akiteru, maldito estúpido, ¿Cómo te interpreto?

Saeko mira fijamente la conversación abierta. Sabe que Akiteru se encuentra con los ojos fijos en la misma conversación. Se podría decir que, en ese momento, se están mirando a los ojos.

«¿Dónde estás, Akiteru?»

«Cenando, viendo una película. Ya le perdí el hilo a la historia. De pronto me he sentido muy solo.»

«¿Estás borracho?»

«No. Sí. Un poco.»

«Yo también estoy un poco borracha.»

Saeko se salta su parada de autobús. Saca cuentas. Está segura de que alcanzará el último tren a Sendai. Abordará el último tren y Akiteru la irá a buscar en su sedán.

«Veámonos. Por favor veámonos hoy, Akiteru. Te necesito conmigo. Veámonos hoy, antes de medianoche. En el sedan si acaso no llegamos a tu piso. En la misma estación de trenes si no llegamos al sedan. Akiteru, ¿estarás ahí? Dime por favor que estarás esperándome en la estación de trenes.»

Akiteru lee su mensaje, no responde. Sigue en línea, en su propia línea paralela, y Saeko hace esfuerzos por no llorar. Las sombras de los postes de luz se proyectan como barrotes de una cárcel sobre Saeko. ¿Cómo es posible ser tan cruel? Se pregunta, con las uñas todas mordidas. Mira el teléfono, donde ya no se encuentran los ojos de Akiteru. El autobús se detiene en la estación de trenes. El final del recorrido.

Una llamada entrante. Saeko, con los ojos empapados, jamás se había sentido tan aliviada.

—¡Akiteru! Piensa bien lo que me vas a decir, ¡piénsalo bien! Una palabra sería suficiente para destruirme.

—Saeko-chan, no seas así. Si no lo detienes tú, ahora mismo, después nos arrepentiremos ambos.

—¿Y qué? Tengo toda la vida para arrepentirme.

—¿Es así como piensas?

—Akiteru, estoy comprando un boleto rumbo a Sendai. Todavía no pasa el último tren. ¿De verdad te gusto? Si te quieres acostar conmigo porque quieres olvidarte de alguien, en realidad no me importa, es cosa tuya. Yo quiero estar contigo esta noche. Tienes que ser tú. No hay otra manera. Yo puedo ser el rostro que tú quieras.

Akiteru le recuerda que está un poco borracho. Eso no lo detiene a tomar las llaves del sedan y conducir hasta la estación. Se mantiene en línea por medio del manoslibres. Una línea que corre en dirección opuesta a la de Saeko, en el mismo carril, esperando impactar contra ella. Saeko ni siquiera recuerda con qué ropa interior anda, y quizá sea mejor así.

Corre por el andén. Lo ve, junto al torniquete de boletos. Su estúpido cabello rubio iluminado por las farolas. Su estúpida nariz colorada debido al frío.

—Akiteru.

—Saeko-chan.

Se abrazan. Se besan. Está nevando en la estación.

—Aquí no, Saeko-chan. Ven, coge mi mano. Conozco un sitio a tres calles de aquí. Tendremos que correr, ¿sí? Dame la mano y no me sueltes. Si no corremos, en el trayecto me arrepentiré y ya no podremos volver a vernos.

Saeko hunde sus uñas en la mano de Akiteru. No lo suelta, incluso en el hotel. Solo un momento, para levantar las manos y dejar a Akiteru despojarla de su pollera. Tiene la yema congelada, los labios calientes. Otro momento más para arrancarle la camisa a Akiteru. Su vientre caliente, chorrea. Huele el sudor. Pasa su nariz por sus axilas, por su cuello, y desciende, siempre con una mano enlazada a la de Akiteru, dejando un rastro de besos hasta lo prohibido. Quiero hacerte gemir, quiero que llores debido a mí. No me importa con quién estén tus pensamientos hoy, qué rostro ha reemplazado al mío en tu imaginación. Yo también necesito esto, va por los dos. Gime, Akiteru, grita. Mi nombre, su nombre, no te detengas. Dime lo que sientes, desgárrame. Grítame, golpéame con el peso de tu cuerpo, inúndame. Akiteru, compárteme, llora por mí. Akiteru, húndete en mí. ¿Quién está en tu cabeza en estos momentos? No me lo digas si tú respuesta me hará llorar. Inúndame, húndete en mi cuerpo, bésame en mi nombre, su nombre, no me importa, no me digas. Hoy somos uno solo. Pero Akiteru, húndete en mí, te lo ordeno. Húndenos, o me muero.

Akiteru la toma por la muñeca, la gira, la deja de espaldas contra el camastro. El colchón desprende un aroma a semen añejo, los muelles crujen al recibir el peso de Akiteru sobre Saeko. Ella enrolla sus piernas en su cintura estrecha. Los ojos de Akiteru ya no son diplomáticos: rugen; su sonrisa siempre dispuesta al final de cada frase, de cada beso, de cada mordida, tiembla un poco, luego brilla. Siempre la sonrisa. Le dice: «no me dejes disfrutar solo a mí. Tú también quiérete un poco, Saeko-chan». La toma de ambas muñecas, la ayuda a extender sus brazos hasta el respaldo del camastro, donde enrolla sus dedos en los barrotes. Le dice, le exige: «no te sueltes. Cierra los ojos, sueña. Déjame quererte. Déjate querer. Saeko-chan, no abras los ojos. Esto es para ti. No te sueltes. Vuela».

Sus pechos suben y bajan, sincronizados. Quiere gritar. Se muere por gritar. Se le sale el alma por los labios. Lo siente, su alma atrapada, trepando por su garganta y deshacerse en su lengua, y grita, se desgañita. Desde la altura se observa. Su cuerpo sucumbido ante el orgasmo.


End file.
